Naruto:GRevolution The musical
by xAngylofDecemberx
Summary: What would happen if the Naruto:Shippuden and the Beyblade G- Revolution characters got together in a musical in the modern day world? This is what would happen.... rated M for constant cursing. Pairings later to come
1. Chapter 1

My first story. The first chapter sucks but hopefully it will get better

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Beyblade G-Revolutipn. This is just for fun enjoy everyone!

(A/N: I'm not using my real name or my real twin sister's name)

* * *

**Chapter 1: What's going on here?!**

"That was a great day of shopping you guys" Krystal said.

We just finished a fun day of shopping. It was summer vacation and Krystal, Jennifer, Serenity (my twin sis) and myself (Aaliyah) were just arriving at our house.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to watch a nice episode of _Naruto:Shippuden_" Serenity said. Just at the mention of Naruto, the whole cast from Shippuden fell from a portal. "WHAT THE HELL!!" I yell "This makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Why are you all here?" Jennifer asked calmly "Shouldn't you be... I don't know in your village doing whatever?". "Well, there was this war going on in Konoha, and then this portal opened. And Naruto like the idiot he is went near it and we all got sucked in." Sakura explained in an annoyed voice.

"Ugh," I said while pinching the bridge of my nose, eyes closed "I swear Naruto you are just as dumb as Tyson." All of a sudden (you guessed it, another portal) but this time it was the characters from _Beyblade G-Revolution_ fell out of it. "Damnit, I've gotta stop talking." I mutter under my breath.

"You again!" Naruto yelled to Tyson. Then all of a sudden an arguement brokeout between the 2 completely different animes. Getting very annoyed, I yell "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASSES IN MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!" Like I said everyone got very quiet and scurried into the house. "Those idiots have some explaining to do" Serenity said and we all got into the house.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After everyone was settled into our living room, the four of us sat in our chairs just contemplating how they possibly could have gotten here. "So now what?" Krystal asked. We had no idea what to do."Maybe we just ask them." Jannifer replied. She's the smartest of us all.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. I was already one step ahead of them all. "If we knew, why would we be here?" Sasuke said in his usually calm state. I muttered under my breath "That _bastard _Who does he think he is? Why I oughta-" "What was that? he asked. "Oh nothing... you _jackass_."

"Here's a better question, what was going on before you all got here?" Serenity asked. "How about we ask someone calm, trustworthy, and not emo?" added Krystal. We all decided to ask Sakura, I mean what can she possibly lie about? Nothing.

"Well, there was this war going on, and even though it had to do with the Akatsuki, it affected us too." Sakura started

"How so?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, they're trying to capture Naruto at the same time. You know cause-"She was cut off

"Yeah, he's a Jinchurikii and their after him and all the tailed beasts, so on and so forth. We know cause you have a tv show and all. Just continue."I mentioned

"Well anyways that's pretty much the jist of it. But it all started when these _assholes _got there." Sakura explained while balling her fists.

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling _assholes_ you _dumb bitch_!" Mariah exclaimed. It was clear another arguement was gonna break out

"Call me a bitch one more time and I'll knock _ALL _of your teeth out you _slut_!" Sakura yelled. We all know that she is a powerful bitch when she's pissed off.

"Try it _bitch_." Mariah was taunting her

Before Sakura could deliver Serenity, Krystal, Jennifer, and Naruto had to hold her back. She almost threw them all out of her way. Meanwhile it was only me and Ray to restrain Mariah.

"Here's a piece of advice: DON'T MESS WITH SAKURA. Period. She is ssssssssoooooooo freakin' strong. And besides you never mess with ninjas. They got their freaky jutsus and what not. Especially Naruto, he has a nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside oof him. And next time we won't hold her back." Ray glared at me. "What I would love to see Sakura open a can of whoop ass on your girlfriend here." I said with a goofy grin on my face.

Ray blushed. "She's not my girlfriend..."

"Oh come on Ray who are you trynna convince? Yourself obviously. I'm not an idiot, I'm very smart, I know this kind of this stuff. You lurve her, but I won't tell a soul. Not even Mariah. My name is Aaliyah by the way"

"Nice to meet you and thanks.. I guess." Ray said quietly

"Whatever, so since we're talking, you tell me your side of the story."I said

"I guess, well after the world championships and we got this vacation to this place called _Konoha_, we were there for a couple of day_s _then this war broke out. But that's really all I remember." Ray told me.

"I see, can you excuse me for a bit?" I said

"Sure," he headed back to his team. I huddled up with my friends. "I don't know what to do." Serenity said. "If we keep whispering so loud they'll hear us." Krystal pointed out. "That's true-hold that thought" I turn around and asked "_Tu as parle en Francais?"_ "What?" Naruto asked. "Nevermind" Jennifer said. "_Nous avons trouver leurs un place rester_", Serenity said. "okay, but how?" Krystal said. "You know we need Yamato" I said jokingly. Then all of a sudden, you guessed it, Yamato came crashing into the ground.

"Yamato-taichou!" Naruto gasped "What are you doing here?"

"I wish I knew Naruto." Yamato answered

"Whoopsie, I didn't see that one coming...though I should have..." I said. "Anyways, my name is Aaliyah, this is my twin sis Serenity, and my two best friends Krystal and Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you all." Yamato said with a smile.

"We know that your in the middle of a war and all, and you can go back but we need a favour." Serenity explained

"Sure, as long as it's quick." Yamato answered

"Of course. We're gonna need you you to make them a house, that they can share. That way they can work together and return back to the village. Please?" Krystal asked.

"Well.. ok. I'll do it." Yamato said.

"Great! Follow me everyone!" I exclaimed

After a bit of a walk, we reached a empty spot. Perfect for building a house. Yamato did his whole jutsu and such. The beyblade characters were so amazed by the whole jutsu in general.

"There you all go and I made it big enough so you all have space. But there aren't enough rooms so your all gonna have to share." Yamato explained.

"There is no way I'm sharing rooms with these people!" Naruto shouted

"Hey, you wanna start something?" Tyson asked

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled

"HELL NO!! YOU _DUMBASSES _ARE STARTING NOTHING!! YOU WILL LEARN TO LIKE EACH OTHER EVEN IF I HAVE TO MAKE YOU!! GOT IT?!" I yelled, was getting fed up.

"Well I guess I'll be going now-" Yamato started."Wait! Yamato-taichou, how do we get out of here?" Sakura asked. "You have to work together to stop the war in Konoha from here." Yamato explained. All of a sudden Kakashi came in a cloud of smoke. "Yamato let's go we need you," Kakashi said.

""Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Hey everybody. Anyways we gotta get going. Bye." Kakashi said. He and Yamato disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, we have to get going," Jennifer said. "Yeah, here's some money, go nuts and renovate the place." Serenity said.

"Where are you guys going?" Max asked

"We have to go shopping for our school uniforms. God, I hate school." I said

"What are you talking about? School is amazing!" Kenny said. You could tell how happy he was.

"Are you kidding? Of course you would say that you're a nerd." I said.

"Everyday it's the same thing." Serenity added.

Serenity

_Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck,_

_It's way too early to catch a bus,_

_Why conform without a fuss,_

_Daddy Daddy, no, I don't wanna go to school, woo!_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,_

_Meet Juliet or Mavolio,_

_Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,_

_I wanna break out, let's go!_

Aaliyah

_Teachers treat us all like clones,_

_Sit up straight, take off your headphones,_

_I don't blame them, they get paid,_

_Money money, woo, lot's of money money, woo!_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,_

_Meet Juliet or Mavolio,_

_Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,_

_I wanna break out, let's go!_

Serenity

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!_

_Get out, get out, get out, get out!_

Aaliyah _To skip or not to skip? that is the question._

both

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!_

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out,_

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,_

_Meet Juliet or Mavolio,_

_Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,_

_I wanna break out, let's go!_

_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,_

_Meet Juliet or Mavolio,_

_Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,_

_I wanna break out, let's go!_

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!_

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!_

_Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,_

_I wanna break out, let's go!_

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!_

"I totally agree with that!" Tyson said

"Yeah whatever, we have to go. Oh and a note, don't you dare use your jutsus ok?" Krystal said.

"Okay..." they all agreed in unison. "And we'll swing by later. I have an idea on how you can all bond." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Preperation**

Later that afternoon, we returned to the house that we stuck them all in. It seemd pretty peaceful until-Mariah got thrown out the window.

"HOLY CRAP!!" I yelled. Everyone got out of the way just in time. I was not so lucky. Before I knew it, my head was banged slightly on the ground, and that _bitch _Mariah fell on top of me.

"Sakura-chan calm down!" Naruto said. Sakura was breathing heavily. Whatever happened, must have been really bad. I mean SHE THREW HER OUT A FREAKIN WINDOW!! WHAT DID THE _BITCH_ DO?!

"GET OFF ME!!WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH SAKURA!! AND NOW I HAVE A HEADACHE!" I yelled. "This is just _bullshit_. Serenity, Krystal, Jennifer bring these _bastards_ out here NOW." I demanded. Things are gonna be different.

Just as they left, Mariah dusted herself off. "OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY!!" she said. All I could say was "What. Did. You. Do?" This was going wwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy to far.

"Well it was really just a dispute over the rooms." she answered. "So you're telling me that Sakura Haruno threw you out a window because a fight for the rooms! That's stupid" I said

"Well actually she punched me in the stomach." Mariah said while wiping the blood from her mouth. Suddenly, Sakura threw Daichi out the window and we just sat there and laughed.

"We want to see you all right now. We all need to have a little chat"Serenity said as she glared at Sakura. "This is getting out of control" Krystal said with her arms folded. "Enough is enough" Jennifer said. "Now..._ASSES_ OUTSIDE!!" Serenity yelled as she pointed to the door.

"Now you guys will never be able to leave if you don't get along with each other." Serenity said. "There has to be another way." Krystal said. "Oh, there is." I said with an evil look in my eye. "What lock them in a room together?" Jennifer asked. "Nope, a great way to make friends is a PARTY!!" I sqealed. "Come on it will be fun. And if you don't like it, we can always go to plan B." I said while the evil look returned to my eyes.

"Might I ask what plan B is?" Kenny asked.

"Kill you all and bury the remains in the forest...if I find one in this messed up city we call Toronto." I answered

"Fine, we'll do it..." Naruto muttered.

"Good, cause you don't wanna know how I was gonna kill you all." I said smiling. "Anyways to get to the point, we need to go shopping." Serenity said.

"For food, music, and new clothes." Krystal said.

" What's wrong with the way we look?" Ino asked

"Lookie here, you're in Canada. So your outfits make you stand out as foreigners. We just have to make you...blend." Jennifer explained "Ok, so let's see... me and Jenny will go with the boys and you and Krystal will go with the girls." I said. "Now...let's go."

"Why are we here again?" Ray asked me. "Because you're dressed like your from China." I am from China." Ray stated. "Exactly." I said. "You just proved my point." "Um ok..."

"Anyways, here we are. We are gonna get some great brand names like Phat Farm, Sean John, G-unit, Roca wear and so on and so forth. So let's get in here and shop." I said. Inside the store was just perfect. It was the perfect way to get them to fit in around here. Sure they complained a lot, but if a gave a damn I would have said something.

"Awesome, you guys will totally fit in!" Jennifer said. "Now let's head on back to the house, we must get the house ready." I said

"Here we are ladies. Let's go shop for some cute outfits." Serenity said. "Outfits that will make those guys you like like ya back!" Krystal said while smiling.

(A/N: Since I'm to lazy to write all the outfits let's skip to the beauty salon)

"Well? How do you like your make overs?" Krystal asked

"These are pretty good." Mariam said

"Well enjoy them ladies, because they're gonna last. Now let's head to that party!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Party(Part 1)**

The party was awesome! Great tunes, food and everything, and yet nobody was doing a damn thing! "Do we have to do everything ourselves?" Jennifer asked. "You all know how to dance right?" Krystal asked.

"Of course! But I don't think I would be very comfortable dancing." Hilary said

"Serenity, you know what we have to do..." I trailed off

"Of course grab, a mike sis!" Serenity said.

Everyone looked as they heard a techno beat. It was sorta hypnotic. But it was the perfect song to get them to get on the dancefloor.

_Red Wine_

_Konvict_

_Ga Ga (oh, yeah)_

_Serenity_

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)_

_How does he twist the dance?_

_Can't find my drink oh man_

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone, phone_

_What's go-ing on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright_

_Both_

_Chorus:_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-ju-ju-just dance._

A couple of people started to dance but not a lot. So we have to turn it up.

_Aaliyah_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth._

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe._

_Control your poison babe_

_Roses have thorns they say._

_And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

_What's go-ing on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright._

_Both_

_Chorus:_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-ju-ju-just_

Everyone just got on the floor and started to dance. It didn't matter who it was with either!

_Both_

_Dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-ju-ju-just dance_

_Aaliyah_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my blue burners and phonic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my brand electronic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my blue burners and phonic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my brand electronic_

_Serenity_

_Go. Use your muscle carve it out work and hustle_

_(I got it, just stay close enough to get it)_

_Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto,_

_(I got it)_

_and your popped coll'_

_(I got it)_

_Both_

_Just Dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-da-doo-doo _

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-da-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-ju-ju-just dance _

"Yay it worked!" I said while jumping up a down. "Yea but shouldn't you be over there getting the music?" Krystal asked. "True dat. Buh-bye." I said. "The next song I'm gonna pick is a song our band "Baby Dolls" are gonna sing!"

All

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

Krystal a.k.a. Baby Bubbly

_When youre feeling sad and low_

_We will take you where you gotta go_

_Smiling, dancing, everything is free_

_All you need is positivity_

Aaliyah a.k.a Baby Thug Sereinty a.k.a Baby Chic for the bracket

_Colours of the world (spice up your life!)_

_Every boy and every girl (spice up your life!)_

_People of the world (spice up your life!)_

_Aah..._

All

_Slam it to the left (if youre having a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (if you know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (huh huh) and go round_

_Slam it to the left (if youre having a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (if you know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (huh huh)_

_Hi, see ya, hold tight!_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

Jennifer a.k.a Baby Bright

_Yellow men in timbuktu_

_Colour for both me and you_

_Kung-fu fighting, dancin queen_

_Tribal spaceman and all thats in between_

Aaliyah a.k.a Baby Thug Sereinty a.k.a Baby Chic for the bracket

_Colours of the world (spice up your life!)_

_Every boy and every girl (spice up your life!)_

_People of the world (spice up your life!)_

_Aah..._

All

_Slam it to the left (if youre having a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (if you know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (huh huh) and go round_

_Slam it to the left (if youre having a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (if you know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (huh huh)_

_Hi, see ya, hold tight!_

All

_Flamenco, lambada, but hip-hop is harder_

_We moonwalk the foxtrot, then polka the salsa_

_Shake it shake it shake it, haka!_

_Shake it shake it shake it, haka!_

_Arriba!_

Aaliyah a.k.a Baby Thug Sereinty a.k.a Baby Chic for the bracket

_Colours of the world (spice up your life!)_

_Every boy and every girl (spice up your life!)_

_People of the world (spice up your life!)_

_Aah..._

All

_Slam it to the left (if youre having a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (if you know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (huh huh) and go round_

_Slam it to the left (if youre having a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (if you know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (huh huh)_

_Hi, see ya, hold tight!_

_Slam it to the left (if youre having a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (if you know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (huh huh) and go round_

_Slam it to the left (if youre having a good time)_

_Shake it to the right (if you know that you feel fine)_

_Chicas to the front (huh huh)_

_Hi, see ya, hold tight!_

It was really great to see everyone to see getting along with each other. That means no more catfights with Sakura and Mariah! Those two were pissing me off anyways. Everything is going perfect. So since everything is going perfect time for another performance. Everyone was just talking; being friends and all when the lights went out. Until they heard me counting then a beat came on.

All

_I need that spend a stack drop it like a cadillac_

_I need that spend a stack drop it like a cadillac_

_I need that spend a stack drop it like a cadillac_

_I need that spend a stack drop it like a cadillac_

Baby Bubbly a.k.a Krystal

_I know why you're here you know what I'm here for _

_Your breaking that bread just to save an earful _

_Wanna lay me down slow let's make this clear tho _

_I'm worth it, invest it, I'll let you nurse it, caress it oh_

Baby Chic a.k.a Serenity

_Confess it - you know you wanna see me undress it_

_No pressure - you good right now but you could do better_

All

'_Cause I need it all now is that so hard I'm your baby doll and I get what I want_

'_Cause I need it all the furs and stones I'm your baby doll and that's what I'm on_

Baby Thug a.k.a Aaliyah

_I need that spend a stack _

_drop it like a cadillac _

_things that bling, that_

_ring on my finger yeah_

Baby Bright a.k.a Jennifer All in brackets

_And what I need ain't gotta be material that car_

_(That house) ain't what makes me pull near to you _

_but if you buy that car then I don't only wanna ride_

_(I want you) keep me running all night - let me put it in overdrive_

Baby Chic a.k.a Serenity

_Confess it - you know you wanna see me undress it_

_No pressure - you good right now but you could do better_

All

'_Cause I need it all now is that so hard I'm your baby doll and i get what I want_

'_Cause I need it all the furs and stones I'm your baby doll and thats what I'm on_

Baby Thug a.k.a Aaliyah

_I need that spend a stack _

_drop it like a cadillac _

_things that bling, that_

_ring on my finger yeah_

Baby Thug a.k.a Aaliyah

_I need that spend a stack _

_drop it like a cadillac _

_things that bling, that_

_ring on my finger yeah_

Baby Bubbly a.k.a Krystal

_Are you man enough_

_To give me what I want_

_So shine it up and jump off jump off_

_Looks so good it hurts_

_But Imma make you work_

Baby Chic a.k.a Serenity

_I'm worth every penny_

_Baby don't you forget it_

All

'_Cause I need it all now is that so hard I'm your baby doll and I get what I want_

'_Cause I need it all the furs and stones I'm your baby doll and thats what I'm on_

All

'_Cause I need it all now is that so hard I'm your baby doll and I get what I want_

'_Cause I need it all the furs and stones I'm your baby doll and thats what I'm on_

Baby Thug a.k.a Aaliyah

_I need that spend a stack _

_drop it like a cadillac _

_things that bling, that_

_ring on my finger yeah_

Baby Thug a.k.a Aaliyah

_I need that spend a stack _

_drop it like a cadillac _

_things that bling, that_

_ring on my finger yeah_


End file.
